1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a vehicle panel structure, and in particular to a vehicle panel structure that includes a core layer and a layer of metalized film to provide the vehicle panel structure with improved thermal properties.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a vehicle panel, such as a headliner, includes an air gap between the vehicle roof and the headliner to provide a thermal barrier between the vehicle roof and the headliner. Unfortunately, one problem associated with the necessity of this air gap is that the overall distance between the vehicle roof and the headliner is increased.